Sins
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuga has changed, with his death he has been given his sentence in the afterlife, but he needs to see Helios one more time.


Title: Sins

Rating: T

Notes: Yaoi RyuugaxHelios. Again this takes palce after 4D.

Summary: Ryuuga has changed after his death, but he has to see Helios one last time.

He glared out at the horizon, looking down at his clawed hands in distaste. He remembered the last time that his body had been transformed, changed for a dragon.

His new form was still humanoid looking, his claws could be retracted and look like long fingernails, but all the extra's he received from the change, a tail, long horns that could easily be mistaken for his hair and his ears were more pointed than they used to be.

He remembered the judgement being passed down on him, his sentence revealed, learning that he would become a demon and saw all those eyes on him, as if he, _he _the Dragon Emperor would cause a scene!

He gritted his teeth, oh how he hated them, those so-called 'judges', who claimed that he had caused so much trouble in his past and that no amount of him trying to atone for it would make it better.

_I tried. Doesn't that count for something?_ He looked again at his clawed hands and came to a decision; _No. I guess it doesn't. If they think all I do is cause chaos and destruction, well they will have it._ He vowed and smirked, moving quickly into the dark.

X

His blue eyes watched the sea wash over the sand once again and let out a sigh; _He said he would be here_. He looked around, trying to see that familiar figure, the amber eyes and hair and white as his own, but with a red streak to the side.

He sighed, he had heard about the battled against Nemesis, but neither he nor Kenta believed that Ryuuga was gone for good.

_How could he be killed like that?_ He wondered to himself and then began to feel a bit warmer than usual and looking up he saw why; "Ry…" Before he finished off that sentence he put his clawed hand over his mouth,

"Ssshhh," He said softly into his ear, picking him up and vanishing somewhere else.

"Ryuuga…" He began as the demon put him down, looking at him he didn't really see much of a difference, Ryuuga looked human; "Is that a… tail?"

Sighing the demon nodded; "I'm dead Helios," He gestured to himself with an annoyed sigh; "I was sentenced to be a demon until the end of time,"

"A… A demon?" Helios moved closer and noticed the long white horns that appeared to move like hair and then he spotted his more point ears and reached out to touch them; "An actual demon," He muttered as he caressed Ryuuga's new ears.

The Dragon Emperor bit his lip, refusing to let Helios know that he was enjoying it, but somewhere along the petting Helios found the right place, and he soon rubbed his head into his chest like a cat.

The human yelped in surprise and then giggled, continuing to gently rub his ears, enjoying the moment that Ryuuga was being pleasured and looked rather relaxed.

"You look cute like this," He said softly and suddenly Ryuuga pulled back, looking at him; "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that demon's aren't called _cute_,"

"Exceptions to the rule…" Helios said, aware that his tail was removing his jacket and didn't mind; "But why are you here? If you're a demon why come back to me?"

The tail put the jacket onto the floor as he moved close once more, breathing in Helios scent; "You were waiting,"

"Well we did agree to…" Helios trailed off, as everything finally clicked together; "You're… You're actually…"

"Dead, yes," He whispered into his ear, pulling him into his chest and the human realised what that meant.

"But… But…"

"I don't want to think about that," Ryuuga said coldly; "You were _waiting_ for me. I wasn't going to let you continue waiting,"

"But, where are we?" Helios looked up at him in question.

"The old Dark Nebula building. It's safe," He assured him and rubbed his nose against his neck; "I will wait for as long as I have to,"

"But what if when I… Die…"

"I already know," Ryuuga informed him and noticed the look Helios gave him; "No, you can't know. Doesn't matter, I will keep an eye out for you,"

"Wha.. But, is this actually," Helios couldn't finish his sentence, stunned at what was going on.

"Goodbye," Ryuuga nodded slowly; "Yes, I can't stay here, even though I want to," He kissed his forehead.

"So I have to wait…"

"_We_," He corrected him with a short nod; "Yes. Although it's your choice whether to join me or go…" He gestured skywards and Helios nodded, taking his clawed hand into his own.

"I'll always choose you," He said and kissed the clawed hand as Ryuuga smiled slightly.

"You think that now," He pulled his hand away; "But time can change your mind,"

"I won't…"

"I'll…" Ryuuga stood back up when Helios wrapped his arms around him; "What?"

"Just… Just one night?" He asked pleadingly and he sighed.

"It's going to be different…"

"It's still you…" He whispered into the demon's ear who groaned and faced the human before kissing him.

_One more night, then he can do whatever he wants as a mortal… I can wait._ Ryuuga thought to himself and their clothes were being removed; _Yes, I can wait for him._


End file.
